Yondaime
by SkyGem
Summary: The Hundred Tales Clan was beaten, and peace returned to Ukiyoe. When he was eighteen, Rikuo decided to move to Toono for a few years in order to get stronger and only Ao and Tsurara go with him. When they return, they bring with them a little surprise...


Summary: The Hundred Tales Clan was defeated long ago, and peace returned to Ukiyoe town. At the age of eighteen, Nura Rikuo decided to move to Toono village for a few years in order to gain greater control over his powers, taking with him only his trusted aides, Tsurara and Aotabou. Now, at the age of twenty-three, it's time for Rikuo and the others to return to the main house; and they're bringing a little someone with them. Rated T for suggestive themes.

SkyGem: Well, it didn't turn out exactly how I thought it would, but it's still a pretty good fic. Anyways, I hope you guys like this fic, ne? Please don't forget to r&r.

Disclaimer: I don't own NuraMago.

P.S. The idea for this fic came about when I saw this adorable pic on deviantart, coloured by KoNan03, and drawn by Sunney90 (aka Suki90), so this is for them! Hope you guys like it, ne?

* * *

><p><em><span>Age 18<span>_

"Yaoung Master! Are you really going to leave us?" asked Natto kid tearfully.

"Please don't leave, Rikuo-sama!" shouted Kejoro, hugging Rikuo tightly.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Kubinashi said, "That's enough, Kejoro. Let the young master go." As Kejoro reluctantly released her master, Kubinashi smiled at her, then turned to Rikuo. Bowing deeply, he said, "It's been a pleasure serving under you, Rikuo-sama. Everyone at the main house will be counting the days until you come home."

When Kubinashi came out of his bow, he suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too," the young master replied. When he let go, he smiled, then turned to Tsurara and Aotabou, who would be accompanying him on the trip. "Come along," he said to them. Saying one more farewell to his subordinates, Rikuo disappeared from their lives for the next five years.

* * *

><p><em><span>Age 19<span>_

As sunlight danced across her eyelids, a certain Yuki-onna's eyes fluttered open to find herself curled up against a body much larger than hers. Lifting her gaze, she looked into her master's sleeping face, and she bit back a smile; he looked so innocent in his sleep, nothing at all like how he was during the day.

Then, as she remembered what had transpired the day before, her face lit up like a tomato. She felt a little embarrassed to let her master see her like this, but she was reluctant to withdraw from his embrace; so she snuggled closer to him. In response, she felt a strong arm wrap around her, and looked up into wine red eyes, surprised to find that her master had awoken.

"Good morning," he said with a playful smirk on his face.

Blushing even brighter than before, Tsurara pulled away a little, saying, "G-good morning, Rikuo-sama."

Chuckling, he buried his face into the hollow at the base of her neck. "I love you," he said in a muffled voice.

Although more than a little surprised at the statement, Tsurara's face settled into a gentle smile and, after a slight hesitation, she said, "I love you too . . . Rikuo."

* * *

><p><em><span>9 months later<span>_

"I said, let me go!" shouted Rikuo, trying to break free of the youkai holding him to the ground.

"Hell no!" shouted Itaku the kamaitachi in response. "How many times do we have to explain this to you? Tsurara-chan can't control her powers right now and if you go in there while she's delivering, you'll be frozen to death!"

"I don't care!" Rikuo shouted in response. "I want to be there for her!"

Almost before the words were out of his mouth, he was hit on the head by Awashima. "Now you listen here," she said. "Now's not the time you need to be there for her! You need to be there for her after the child is born! And you can't do that if you're frozen stiff! So leave everything to Reira for now, you idiot!"

Finally coming to his senses, Rikuo stopped struggling and pouted (now that's something you don't see everyday).

At that moment, Reira the Yuki-onna came out. When she saw a pouting Rikuo being held to the ground by Itaku, Awashima, and Yukari, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Rikuo-kun, you can go in now."

Rikuo threw his captors a pointed glance, and the moment they let him go, he sprung up and was beside Tsurara in a heartbeat.

Looking up as the father of her child appeared, Tsurara threw him a tentative smile.

Walking up to her, he swept aside her sweat-matted hair and dropped a kiss on her temple. Then, looking at the little body she was holding, a gentle smile graced his lips. Bending down, he placed a kiss on his newborn son's head too, which had tufts of soft, silvery hair that had just a tinge of blue.

"What should we name him?" asked Rikuo.

Tsurara thought for a while, then a smile brightened her face. "I've always loved the name Rikuto."

Rikuo considered this for a while, then smiled. "Rikuto it is, then," he said. Then, bending down, he whispered into his son's ear, "Welcome to the family, Rikuto dear."

* * *

><p><em><span>Age 23<span>_

Bowing a little, Rikuo said in a polite voice, "Thank you so much for putting up with us these past 5 years, Akagappa-sama."

Akagappa merely smiled, saying, "No problem at all, Nura Rikuo-san. You've grown a lot since you first visited my humble village at the age of thirteen; a lot more humble, if I may say so."

Rikuo let out a chuckle and said, "Arigatou Gozaimasu. We'll really miss you, so you guys should come visit us some time at the main house."

As soon as Rikuo had turned away, Rikuto ran from his spot beside Aotabou and his mother.

Picking his son up, Rikuo placed him on his shoulders and walked towards the other two, who were waiting patiently.

Rikuto's parents had explained to him a few days ago that they would be leaving their home in Toono to go to a place called Ukiyoe; he didn't understand why they had to leave, but since his parents were so excited about going there, it must be a wonderful place.

"Rikuto," said his father, and the boy patted his head to show that he'd heard. "When we leave the village, I'm going to change, and look a lot different. It's because I'm only a quarter youkai and three quarters human, but don't worry, okay?"

"Hai," said Rikuto without hesitation. His mother had explained to him before about how his father was different from everyone else at the village, and how he himself was also different. This made little difference to him though; his father was still the same man he loved and who took care of him.

When they left the village, though, no one was prepared for the change that took place.

Rikuo shrunk a centimetre or two, and his long silvery hair actually grew longer, and became a beautiful chocolate brown; his face grew a little rounder, and his body more slender. When they saw how he looked, even Tsurara and Ao gasped in shock.

"Nani?" asked Rikuo in a voice that wasn't as deep as it had been a few moments ago. "Did something bad happen?" he asked.

Tsurara's face lit up like a tomato (something the other two hadn't seen in a while) and she started stuttering. "R-Rikuo-sama," she said, reverting back to her old habit because of the shock. "You look . . . you look . . ." but she couldn't continue.

"You look very handsome," said Ao, finishing what Tsurara hadn't been able to say, and it was true. Rikuo had turned into an altogether different type of bishie than the Night form he had been stuck in for the past half decade. Because he hadn't been able to cut it, his hair now almost reached his knees, and his warm eyes seemed a little bigger, making him seem effeminate.

Rikuto struggled to get off his father's shoulders, to see what everyone was gaping at, and when Rikuo put him down on the ground, he couldn't help but stare. His father had changed quite a lot, but even young Rikuto could see that he was still the same person.

Smiling brightly, he said, "Otou-san is pretty!"

"Nani?" asked Rikuo, blinking in confusion. "P-pretty?" he asked, looking to his lover.

Tsurara immediately nodded, apparently still speechless, and he let out a groan.

Suddenly, something he had seen registered in Rikuo's mind, and he turned back to his son in shock. "Rikuto has changed too."

Immediately, everyone's eyes snapped to the boy, and they saw what they had failed to realize before. The three-year-old still looked pretty much the same, only his hair had become the same shade as his father's, and his normally bright amber eyes had become a deep, midnight blue.

"I have?" asked the three-year old, twisting and turning to try and see himself better. His hair had, miraculously, stayed the same length; now why was that?

Giggling, Tsurara took out a hair tie and approached her lover, gesturing for him to scrunch down. Gathering his silky hair, she tied into a high ponytail and, thankfully, it looked quite a bit shorter, only reaching his waist.

"What about your glasses, master?" asked Aotabou.

Shaking his head, Rikuo said, "It's fine. Anyways, we should get moving if we want to get home before the day is over."

And with that, they resumed their trek homewards. On their way, they had to pass through many towns. Needless to say, Rikuo's effeminate charm attracted much attention, which meant, of course, an insanely jealous Tsurara.

By the time they arrived in Ukiyoe town, she was throwing glares at every female they passed, whether it was a six year old girl who just happened to glance their way, or an elderly lady, smiling at the sight of the cute young couple and their adorable son.

When they were standing in front of the gate of the main house, there was a moment of hesitation as the adults all shared nervous glances. Finally, with Rikuto hiding behind his mother's yukata and Ao fidgeting and looking excited at the thought of seeing everyone again, Rikuo opened the gate and they all stepped inside.

There were a few youkai hanging outside, but the moment they saw the pretty human looking at them, they froze.

Finally, one of them realized who exactly it was that had graced them with his presence, and he shouted, "Rikuo-sama!" throwing himself at the young head.

The shout rang clearly throughout the house, and before long, everyone was clattering to get outside first.

The first person to get their hands on Rikuo was (not surprisingly) Kejoro. "Rikuo-sama! You've returned to us!" she shouted, hugging him tightly with tears filling in her eyes. "Oh we've missed you so much! And you've grown so tall! Have you ever been this pretty? How have-"

Her thousand and one questions were cut off by Kubinashi who placed a hand on her shoulder, much like he had five years ago when Rikuo had left. When she reluctantly let go, he grabbed Rikuo into an embrace, followed closely by Kurotabou, and the rest of the occupants of the main house.

As Rikuto peeked out from his hiding spot, he let out a soft giggle as he saw his father being attacked. Living the first three years of his life in Toono, the boy had had no idea just how much everyone revered his father. Now that he saw it with his own eyes, a great pride welled up inside him that he was this great man's son.

Suddenly, all the noise stopped as an elderly man and a much younger woman stepped onto the scene.

Immediately, everyone who had somehow attached themselves to Rikuo let go and stepped respectfully away, making room for the boy's mother and grandfather to greet him.

Running up to her son, Wakana grabbed him into a hug, crying and saying, "Oh, Rikuo, my baby, you've returned!"

And suddenly, Rikuo felt like a teenager again, resting his head on his mother's shoulder and taking comfort from her presence.

Before long, though, he had to pull away. Turning to his grandfather, he smiled widely and threw his arms around the shorter man. "Good to see you again, grandpa."

Nurarihyon, for his part, did a good job in keeping his tears at bay and smiled proudly at his grandson; he had become a fine young man indeed. "Good to see you too, Rikuo," he said and, surprisingly enough, no cheeky retort followed after it.

This sweet reunion was cut short, though, when Natto kid shouted, "Mini Rikuo-sama!" and attacked Rikuto with a glomp.

Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to the three year old, and everything was deathly silent.

Predictably, Wakana was the one to break this silence.

Bending down to look the boy in the eyes, she smiled widely, ruffling the boy's fluffy brown locks. Then, turning back to her son, she said, "Yare, yare, that's not nice, Rikuo; I'm too young to be a grandmother." Then, after a pause, she turned back to Rikuto and smiled even wider, gesturing for him to come over. When he did, she wrapped her arms around him and said to her son, "But I'll forgive you this one time, just because he's so absolutely adorable."

Letting out a chuckle, Rikuo said in a teasing voice, "Thank you ever so much, dear okaa-san."

Nurarihyon, who had been examining the boy until now, looked up at the boy's mother, then back to his grandson. "Come on then, introduce our future yondaime already!"

Not commenting on the 'yondaime' comment, Rikuo picked his son up and turned to face all the youkai of the main house. In a loud voice, he said, "Everyone, this is mine and Tsurara's son, Nura Rikuto!"

Rikuto, recognising his cue, smiled cutely and waved at them all, saying as loudly as he could, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

There was a moment of silence, then a collective shouted of, "Welcome to the main house, Rikuto-sama!"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: And cut! Haha, so, what did you think? Did you like it? I personally loved it! Please do leave a review, and tell me what you thought, ne?<p>

P.S. I'm sorry, but the next chapter of "Oyaji" might have to wait until tomorrow. Gomenasai gozaimasu!


End file.
